The manufacturer of electrical harnesses and harness subassemblies usually requires that terminals on the ends of electrical wires be inserted into the cavities of an electrical connector housing. The electrical connector may have a relatively large number of cavities for the reception of terminals and the cavities are frequently arranged in parallel rows and on closely spaced centers. The design of inserting machines of the type under consideration presents several wire handling and wire feeding problems which must be overcome, particularly if the machine is to be capable of being used under a variety of circumstances with different types of wires and terminals. For example, wires are inherently limp and the electrical lead (the wire having the terminal on the end thereof) must therefore be gripped during insertion very close to the terminal or perhaps on the terminal itself. A further problem arises as a result of the close spacing of the cavities in the connector housing. It is difficult to design parts with adequate clearance to permit the insertion of terminals into cavities which have adjacent cavities that have already received terminals because of the presence of the wires extending from the previously inserted terminals. The guidance of the terminal when it is inserted into the cavity presents difficult design problems and may result in the provision of a machine which is useful only under limited circumstances.
The present invention is directed to the achievement of a terminal inserter which is capable of being used with a wide variety of harness making machines and under a wide variety of circumstances as regards the types of connectors into which the terminals are inserted and the manner in which the electrical leads are delivered to the inserter. The invention is further directed to the achievement of an inserter which is versatile with regard to the types of terminals and connector housings with which it is used.